Somente Meu
by Kaemily
Summary: Hoje, vou lhes contar a primeira briga que tivemos em cinco anos de casados. E nesse mesmo dia, foi onde eu o tornei o homem mais feliz do mundo, e eu a mulher mais feliz do mundo... Sakura X Itachi


_

* * *

_

**Somente meu**

* * *

__

Nestas pequenas páginas vou contar o que aconteceu em um único dia, o dia que eu fiz ele brigar comigo, pela primeira vez em cinco anos. E o dia em que eu fiz ele ser o homem mais feliz... E eu a mulher mais feliz também.

Então vou contar como tudo aquilo começou.

Eu estava ali caminhando para o trabalho do meu marido, meu marido... Fazia cinco anos.

Cheguei lá e fui direto à sala dele, mas fui interrompida pela sua secretária, que digamos ter uma aparência meio "enjoativa".

Secretária – Senhora Uchiha, você não pode entrar agora! – Afirmou ela em um tom ríspido.

Fuzilei-a com o olhar, já que não gostei do jeito que ela falou comigo, mas resolvi simplesmente deixar isso para outra ocasião, pois não se tratava de algo grave.

Sakura – E por qual motivo não posso entrar? – Perguntei a ela, que estava com uma carranca em sua face.

Ela parecia estar pensando um pouco, o que confirmava que a secretária não queria me deixar entrar para ver O MEU MARIDO!

Secretária – Desculpe-me senhora Uchiha, mas ele esta em uma reunião urgente, e qualquer gesto podem botar tudo a perder. E poderemos até colocar a empresa na falência – Dizia-me ela com a face mais falsa do mundo.

Fingi não me importar e me sentei ali no sofá, peguei uma revista e ali fiquei.

Secretária – Você vai ficar esperando ele? – Perguntou-me ela furiosa, mas tentando fingir não estar.

Eu a olhei de cima a baixo, e constatei que ele não se interessaria por um tipinho daquele, uma vez que ele não gostasse de mulheres fúteis e muito escandalosas em seu jeito de se vestir ou nas palavras que usava.

Sakura – Se eu vou ficar esperando ele... Isso é um problema meu! – Afirmei a ela, deixando a jovem ali a minha frente no seu devido lugar – E pare de me chamar de Senhora, pois eu sou mais nova que você. Chame-me apenas de Sakura. – Comentei a ela, deixando ela com um rosto perplexo.

Ela me pediu "Desculpas" e se sentou em sua mesa, mas ela me fitava em poucos minutos.

Sakura – "Vamos ver se ele esta em uma reunião mesmo..." – Pensei comigo.

Então peguei a minha bolsa, que há pouco tempo havia colocado na cômoda ali ao lado do sofá. Dentro da bolsa peguei meu celular, e mandei uma mensagem ao meu marido, falando que estava ali fora esperando para entrar.

E para a constatação minha, ele não estava em reunião urgente coisa nenhuma, uma vez que se estivesse ele nunca iria deixar o celular ligado. E o barulho do aparelho soava dali mesmo.

A secretária me olhou perplexa, e eu mostrei um pequeno sorriso cínico a ela. Ele abriu a porta e perguntou aquela secretária por que não havia me mandado entrar, e você acredita que ela disse que havia pensado que ele estava em reunião?

Eu simplesmente caminhei até eles, e fingi uma face calma. Mas quando cheguei ali, meu semblante se tornou aparentemente cínico.

Sakura – Itachi... Sinto muito dizer, ela inventou isso para não me deixar entrar... – Disse a ele deixando ele com um semblante perplexo – Agora, por que não diz a ele, senhorita... Qual seu nome? – Perguntei a ela fingindo não me importar.

Ela me olhou e sussurrou um "Adélia" e eu continuei o meu diálogo.

Sakura -... Então senhorita Adélia, por que a senhorita não diz o amor que sente pelo meu marido logo, uma vez que ele esta estampada em sua face! – Afirmei a ela tranqüilamente, mas com uma entonação mais alta.

Ela simplesmente arregalou os olhos, e sua face se tornou rubra. Meu marido me olhava tentando adivinhar a onde eu estava querendo chegar e logo o veria.

Neste mesmo momento pude ouvir alguns sussurros ali presentes, e constatei que todos os funcionários ali subiram para ver o que acontecia.

Adélia – Tudo bem, eu admito eu sou loucamente apaixonada pelo senhor... Dês de que comecei a trabalhar aqui, não consigo mais parar de pensar em você... Em como seria seu beijo, suas caricias... – Falava ela fitando a ele todo o momento, enquanto eu ainda me mantinha calma – Eu desejei estar no lugar dela, mas você nem se quer me nota... Tentei fazer com que você desse-me atenção para te mostrar o quanto superior eu sou a ela! – Afirmou ela gritando aquilo me fitando.

Itachi me olhava para ver qual a minha reação, já que ele não estava gostando de onde o rumo que aquilo estava indo.

Sakura – Acabou agora Adélia? – Perguntei a ela, e ela fez um sinal de sim com a cabeça e logo depois dei um tabefe na face daquela perua.

E quando eu fui me atacar com ela, meu marido interviu e falou apenar uma frase para Adélia "Esta despedida" e me puxou para a sala dele.

Ele me fez sentar na cadeira, enquanto ele estava ali de pé. Eu senti que ele estava extremamente bravo.

Itachi – Sakura o que foi tudo aquilo? – Perguntou-me ele nervoso e logo continuou – Se sabia tudo aquilo, por que não entrou aqui e fez questão de me contar sem intromissão de ninguém? Sabe quantas pessoas presenciaram aquele escândalo? Sabe como elas vão começar a me olhar? – Perguntou-me ele furioso.

Eu olhei para ele, e senti meus olhos lacrimejarem.

Sakura – Eu só queria... Eu só... – Não consegui terminar a frase e logo desabei a chorar.

Itachi – Sakura não adianta chorar, você me expôs ao ridículo, todos os funcionários subiram até este andar só para ver o que estava acontecendo... Droga! – Disse ele raivoso.

E eu simplesmente chorava, com a cabeça entre os braços que estavam apoiados na madeira da mesa.

Itachi – Sakura eu já disse que não adianta chorar! – Ele gritou ainda furioso comigo, o que me deixava com mais vontade de chorar.

Sakura – Para de gritar comigo! – Disse a ele em um sussurro.

Ele parou no mesmo instante de falar alguma coisa, ele me fitava esperando qual quer coisa para que a raiva dele decepasse... Era o que ele esperava... Que eu fizesse alguma ação que o deixasse mais calmo.

Eu não fiz nada só fiquei ali chorando, enquanto ele se sentou ao meu lado, na cadeira. Nós dois ficamos em silêncio, sem nenhum quebrá-lo.

Ele se levantou novamente, foi até o barzinho que tinha em seu escritório, colocou as mãos em um dos copos e o tacou na parede tentando fazer com que a raiva dele passasse.

Sakura – Para com isso... – Pedi a ele ainda em um sussurro, em quanto ele voltou a me fitar com os olhos acusadores.

Itachi – Você não parou em nenhum momento com aquele escândalo... Por que não pensou no que ia acontecer comigo? – Perguntou ele jogando a culpa toda sobre mim.

Eu me levantei, limpei as lágrimas que antes insistiam em cair, e comecei a discutir com ele.

Sakura – Não jogue toda a culpa em cima de mim! Eu fiquei louca de raiva... E se vocês dois tivessem um caso... O que seria de nó... Mim? – Perguntei a ele, mas ele já não estava com um semblante irritado e sim curioso.

Itachi – Fale corretamente Sakura! "O que seria dê...?" – Jogou-me ele agora a pergunta.

Isso me irritava... Ele sempre era muito detalhista e sempre prestava atenção em cada palavra que eu dizia a ele.

Sakura – O que seria de mim... Ora Uchiha não tente mudar de assunto! – Afirmei tentando desviar o rumo da conversa.

Ele chegou perto de mim e segurou meus ombros com as mãos.

Itachi – Não mude você o rumo do assunto! Eu ouvi muito bem que você iria dizer algo sem ser o "mim" nesta frase! – Afirmou-me ele, não deixando que eu desviasse o olhar dele.

Eu não queria contar aquilo a ele agora, não era o momento apropriado após essa discursam... A nossa primeira briga.

Sakura – Me solta, ta me machucando... – Pedi a ele, que logo me soltou, mas ainda não desviou o olhar de mim – Eu... È... – Não consegui pronunciar as palavras.

Ele ainda olhava diretamente nos meus olhos esperando até que eu falasse tudo.

Sakura – Eu... A frase era... "O que seria... Nós..." – Disse a ele num sussurro.

No entanto, agora ele me olhava espantando, ele não deve ter entendido nada.

Itachi – Nós? Sakura... Por que o nós? – Perguntou-me ele.

Eu fiquei um pouco ultrajada com a situação. Mas tratei de contar logo de uma vez.

Sakura – Eu... Você... Bebê – Não consegui falar uma frase coerente, já que as palavras sumiam da minha boca.

Ele me olhou boquiaberta, tentando fazer com que aquelas pequenas palavras fizessem sentido para ele.

Itachi – Você... Eu... Você ta grávida Sakura? – Perguntou-me ele, e eu confirmei com um gesto.

Ele me abraçou, e começou a me dar vários selinhos desesperados.

Sakura – Para Itachi... Você ta me deixando zonza e enjoada – Pedi a ele que parou no mesmo instante com um sorriso entre os lábios.

Itachi – Bom... Só espero que agora... Que você esta grávida você não tenha essas crises de ciúmes... Por que você sabe que eu só pertenço a você meu amor! – Afirmou ele me deixando mais tranqüila, mas não o bastante – Hoje, você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo com essa noticia Sakura! – Falou ele me abraçando novamente.

Eu deixei-me sentir o abraço carinhoso e confortante dele e nele constatei eu nunca viveria mais sem ele. O que me fez lembrar que... Eu também tinha o direito de ser a mulher mais feliz também!

Sakura – Bem que você poderia me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo também... – Falei a ele como se não quisesse nada.

Itachi – O que eu posso fazer pra você ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo então? – Perguntou-me ele, tentando saber o que eu queria.

Eu peguei uma folha na escrivaninha dele e comecei a escrever algo nela... Algo que me faria muito feliz.

Sakura – Assina! – Falei com um tom possessivo.

Ele começou a ler o conteúdo da carta, e riu em seguida assinando-o.

Nos beijamos novamente e nos beijando... Infinitas vezes...

* * *

**Papel ON**

Eu Uchiha Itachi confirmo neste documento, que pertenço a Haruno Sakura, para que ela faça de mim o que bem entender. E a ninguém mais.

_Uchiha Itachi_

**_Assinatura_**

**_P.s:_** _E caso este documento seja de alguma forma indevidamente comprido. Eu, Uchiha Itachi me comprometo a me matar neste mesmo dia._

**Papel OFF**

* * *

**_Fim_**


End file.
